Cabin Utopia
by LiteUptheNite
Summary: Its the end of the year, final exams are done, and summer vaykay has just started, whats an antisocial boy genious gonna do? EnvyXEd.
1. Prolugue

_"Utopia"_

Summery: Its the end of the year, final exams are done, and summer va-kay is just starting, what's a anti - social boy genious gonna do? Warning rated M for later chapters. pairing ed/envy AU fic, ed's like 15 so figure out everyone elses age from there.

Disclaimer: fma does not belong to me, blah blah blah...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"SUMMER CAMP!?" Ed's flabbergasted vioce rang loudley in the small house. Trisha's brown eyes widened in surprise of her son's sudden out burst. Alphonse held a similar expression, before looking concerned for his ill-tempered brother.

"Yes, Edward, Summer Camp." The humble mother finaly replied calmly. Ed sputtered in confusion, not being able to find the right words to say.

_"This can't be happening!"_

He looked at Al in a silent plea for help, but his younger brother seemed to be preoccupied with petting his newly found kitten.

_"Damn you Al and your kittens..."_

Ed looked back to Trisha, she took a sip at her steaming tea.

"B-But whyyy?"Ed finaly asked in a half pout, half whine.

They both looked up at the short blonde. Trisha gave Ed a 'stop pouting' look, and Ed frowned; giving his mother a look of his own that clearly stated, 'I don't pout!'

The even tempered mother sighed and finaly replyed,"Edward, I would never make you do something you don't want to, but, you don't always have the right _temperment_."She made sure to say the last word carefully.

Ed raised a slender blonde eyebrow, and was about to speak when Trisha placed a lithe finger on his pouty lips, keeping him silent.

"Let me finish, I'm very proud of your academics, realy I am, but, you also need to have more of a social life."Trisha said the last part very slowly.

Ed bolted up on his feet, his chair made a high pitched screech, and his new dungeons and dragons game was knocked onto the floor.

"Social Life?! I don't need a social life! and whats wrong with my temperment?!"

Alphonse shot him an exasperated look. "Ed, your over-reacting, it's just Summer Camp"

Ed looked back at Al in indignation. Trisha glanced at the Dungeons and Dragons game on the floor. Ed caught what she was looking at, "Why are you looking at it like that?"

Trisha put on an uncharacteristicly sly smile. "Ohh, Edward, you know I love you, but a mother needs to do, what a mother needs to do."

Ed's golden eyes widened, he then dramaticly dived for the game and collided on the oak floor with an 'oof!' Trisha stared confused at her wayword son on the floor.

"What are you doing?"

Ed peeked up at her still clutching the dungeons and dragons game like a squirl proctecting its acorn.

After a long awkward silence Ed finaly spoke up. "Um...your not gonna take my game away?"

Trisha sighed quietly and shook her head, "Edward, get up from the floor."

Ed slowly got up on his feet, while brushing some dust off his pants. "Uh...sorry..." He felt embarresed,...scratch that, he felt stupid.

Trisha stood up from the small table while taking another sip at her tea; before setting the small porcelin cup down. Gathering some crisp white papers with her, she opened the front door and walked outside, closing the door behind her quietly. Alphonse glanced at Ed and muttered something like,"and sometimes I wonder how he gets straight A's"

Ed glared at his younger brother, and was about to say something. But, his attentions were turned elswhere as a soft pitter patter started outside. It had begun to rain. Trisha could be seen outside the window pane, running toward the house on the small stoned walk-way. She rushed back inside with the fridged wind behind her. Then closed and locked the door. She ran her lithe fingers through her damp chestnut hair, and was breathing hard.

"Well, it was such a nice day. I didn't expect such a sudden down pour!"

Alphonse rose from his seat, "Mother? your soaking wet!, I'll get you a towel." The young boy then scurried down the hall disapearing after a curt turn to the left.

Ed simply stared after his brother, but remembering the papers his mother had taken with her, Ed looked at Trisha curiousley.

"Hey, mom, what were those papers you took?"

"Oh, they were registration papers for the camp, for you and Al."Trisha replied, as she continued to rake through her soaked and tangled hair.

Ed's face visibly paled.

Alphonse came back with a warm pink towl and hurridley wraped it around his mothers shivering shoulders.

Trisha smiled sweatley at Al, "Thank you." Alphonse blushed, and smiled back.

"Your welcome."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

12:00AM...

Ed was still sitting at the table, mouth agape. When it finaly sank in. He.Was.Going.To.Camp.

He.Was.Going.To.Camp.Green.Wood.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-"

The scream could be heard a mile away...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

a/n:soo how'd u lik it? was it kinds funny?i know its kinda boring in the beggining but, it'l get more intresting, and the chapters will get longer. T-T and hopefully soon...


	2. The Bus Ride From Hell

(Chapter 1) Bus Ride From Hell

A/n: this chapter is gonna be long seriously, like this will be the longest chapter ive ever wriiten...and ed finaly meets envy-. Oh and thanx for the reviews I didn't expect to get more than five for the first chapter!(oh and in holes, its Camp Green Lake, NOT Camp green WOOD don't get it confused)

disclaimer...fma and corny summer camp songs don't belong to me...

Alex Louis Armstrong-Counselor

Envy-Camper

Wrath-Camper

Greed-Counselor

Russel Tringham-C.I.T.

Fletcher Trigham-Camper

Winry-Camper

Rose-Camper

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The gigantic commercial Bus lurched and made a high-pitched screech, before coming to a slow stop. Ed gazed up at the over-sized vehicle, he could see vague profiles in the black windows of smiling campers. He grimaced.

"Brother, are you feeling sick?"

Ed glanced over his shoulder, Alphonse had on what appeared to be rain boots, a bright yellow poncho, a hideuos brown sweater under it, fishing hat, a blotch of sunscreen on his nose, a large camping bag stuffed with bugspray,a hello-kitty plushie, and a musquito net fastened messily around his hat. Ed didn't bother to answer, instead he just let out a faint groan.

The younger brother simply stared puzzled, completley oblivious to his attire. "Oh, I get it. Don't worry brother, Im sure you will make plenty of friends!" Alphonse slapped on a goofy grin.

Ed was sure he saw a tooth sparkle.

The Bus's doors slide open, revealing a very old and rinkly face. A smile was shakily raised up.

"Greetings, young campers!" A very masculine, and somewhat frightning vioce boomed suddenly next to the fragile old man.

Ed nearly jumped up a foot into the air. He saw a tall bald man with small blonde mustache. As he stepped out, the bus seemed to lift up a bit.

"Good morning, I see some familiar faces, and some new ones!" The man boasted cheerily.

_'don't be a counselor, don't be a counselor, don't be a counselor...' _Ed's thoughts were cutt off as the large man layed his sparkling blue eyes on him.

"Why, Hello there, you must be new, I am counselor Armstrong!" Armstrong lent out a heavy hand toward Ed.

'_dammit!_ '

He hesistantley took the man's hand. Armstrong squeezed Ed's hand painfully, then proceeded to shake it vigurously.

"What is your name young lad?"

Ed didn't respond, or rather he _couldn't _respond. He was too preocupied with gripping his arm in pain, and trying very hard not to show it.

"His names Edward Elric, and I'm Alphonse Elric, were brothers."Al chirped in while gesturing to himself and Ed.

"Oh, I see, well it is nice to meet you both!" Armstrong's eyes glittered.

Ed's eyes twitched.

"Hey, Armstrong, give the kid some space. Can't ya see your scar'in him?" A deep vioce was heard behind the robust man.

"Ah! Greed, have you met Edward and Alphonse Elric?"Armstrong greeted the fellow counsular politley, completley ignoring his statement.

A tall man with spiked hair appeared behind Armstrong, He had sharp eyes that peered over the rimmes of his glasses. His hands were shoved in his pockets while casually slouching on the bus. Greed glanced at Alphonse then looked down on Ed. He grinned with a mouth full of abnormaly sharp teeth.

"Nice ta' meet ya kid."

Ed gulped. '_Great, first a reject from The Village People, now an Ex convict slash vampire fanatic...and what kinda name is Greed!?"_

Greed frowned at Edwards silence, then recognised the look on Ed's face, he surely thought he was a vampire fanatic, or an ex convict. He grinned widley then barked out a short laugh,"It's ok kid ya' don't have' ta answer back."Greed patted Ed's head,"Now, lets get ur bags in the bus, and get go'in, huh?"

Ed scowled, "Don't call a me a kid." He said while shrugging on his medium sized duffel bag. Gripping the railings on the inside of the bus, Ed hoisted himself onto the steps and climbed up.

Greed held his palms outward while grinning,"Ok, what ever ya' say,...Mr. Elric."

Ed chose to ignore that comment, and hastily searched for an available seat. His eyed darted from camper to camper, no one realy caught his interest. He spotted seats near the back, and a couple of rows behind were only two people. _'Great, now I don't have to socialize with anyone."_ Ed thought to himself, almost sounding happy in his mind.

He slumped onto the soft seat, and dumped his duffel bag next to him. Ed glanced down on his arm rest, briefly noticed the purple and grey patterns intwined into the seat. He realised with some irritation that he hated the color purple. He closed his eyes and sighed. Then pressed his head onto the cool glass of the window, _'This is going to be a long vacation.'_ Ed used the term _'vacation' _loosley.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_30 minutes later..._

Ed had gotten comfortable and the quiet chatting in the backround blured and slowly lulled his heavy eyelids closed. He almost dozed off when, "PRETZALS! ANYONE WANT PRETZALS?" His eyes snapped open seeing Armstrong in the front of the bus holding a cardboard box of pretzals. He could hear the crumpling of the plastic bags as greedy hands snatched them out of the box in a frenzy of head splitting noise. He rubbed his temples slowly.

"Edward! would you like some pretzals?" The unmistakable voice boomed with gusto.

Ed peered up with blood shot eyes,"No."

"Ah! well, how about some cranberry juice?"

"No."

"Bottled water?"

"NO."

"Then how about-"

"NOOO!"

_A-w-k-w-a-r-d s-i-l-e-n-c-e_

Ed then glanced around noticing everyone was staring at him with curious expressions. His eyes locked on Greed in front of the bus grinning. He quickly adverted his eyes, Alphonse poped his head up looking at him with some concern, but with mostly exasperation. He saw him shake his head, then a boy appeared next to him with platinum blonde hair and a forest green hat on.

The boy then turned to Al and whispered "Isn't that your brother?"

Alphonse sighed,"Yes."

Ed then caught in the corner of his eye, a girl with long blonde hair and a had a large rench in her hand.

_"...Winry!? what's she doing here?"_

"Hey Winry, isn't that your cousin?"A pretty girl with pink hair asked.

"Not now Rose, I'm aiming for his big stupid head!"

Even though Ed couldn't hear their conversations, he had a feeling he knew _exactly _what they were saying. Ed then looked up at Armstrong pathetically. Armstrong understood the message and quickly spoke,"Ahem! I think its time to watch a movie!" With everyones attention directed at Armstrong, Ed sighed in relief and slowly sank down into his seat.

"_Why does god hate me?" _Ed frowned and stared blankly at the seat infront of him. _"Damn purple seats..." _

Armstrong made his way to the front and rummaged through a box of DVD's. He pulled out two, one had a clown fish on it and the other an ogre.

The bus's occupents all seemed to groan in unisen, especially Greed.

"Now then, lets have a vote. Who wants to see Finding Nemo?" Armstrong held up the movie in his left hand.

"One, two,...,who wants to see Shrek 2?" He held it in his right hand.

"One, two,..., hmm its a tie!" Armstrong scratched his head. "How will we decide then?"

Greed stood up and frowned, "_Hey_, Armstrong, you do realize there are more than _four_ campers on this bus. Don't you?"

"Ah!, right. Now who didn't vote?" Armstrong scanned the top of the bus seats, no one bothered to raise their hand.

Greed sighed and muttered something like,"_Why did I decide to become a counsular? I freak'in hate kids, and I especially hate G-rated movies." _

He pushed up his sunglasses, paused, he thought about what Alphonse told him earlier, how his brother needed some serious anger management, and how Ed reacted to Armstrong earlier, he got an idea. A small smile appeared on his lips."_Maybe I can get outt'a whatch'in some dumb movie without gett'in fired_."

"ENVY!" Greed snapped suddenly.

Everyone's heads turned instinctivley to where Greed was pionting.

Big mistake.

Emerald hair swished into view, half a pale face was shown with a bored expression. A violet eye stared hard at Greed in irritation.

"What?"

Realization hit instantly at exactly _who _they were staring at. Everyone then promptley faced forward, no one daring to take a second look. Only a few people whispered to eachother. Ed strained to hear what they were saying, anyone named _Envy _had to be loopy or related to Greed, and Ed really wanted to avoid the potential freaks that would be sure to find a liking to him. He only caught a few words: _I heard...Giggle...jail...homosexual...really?...no way...uncle?_

"_What the hell are they talking about?! And was that a masculine girl, or a feminine boy?" _Ed thought to himself confused."_I wonder if that was a wig?Oh, whatever. All i need to know that if he/she...**it**, involves jail or homsexuality I better stay far away." _

With Ed's musings done he sunk back in his chair, head facing the window ready to test his ignoring skills on the G-rated movies.

"Envy, besides _Ed,_ I _know_ you didn't vote, and since no one else is gonn'ah volunteer, How about you be the tie-breaker?" Greeds mouth slowly turned into a grin.

Envy's eye narrowed, "...how about you let this, _Ed_ decide?"

Ed listened to the dangerous tone of Envy's vioce and unconsiously shivered."_And people tell me I have a bad temper! and I don't like the way this guy says my name." _He then slowly looked behind his seat to tell him so.

Lavender met with gold, _"shit."_ A smirk slithered onto Envy's face.

"You know what Greed? I would _love_ to be the tie-breaker, but it looks like shorty over there really wants to decide." His vioce was practically dripping with sarcasm.

"WHO'S SO SMALL AN ANT COULD STEP ON?!"Ed was currently climbing up and over the seats toward Envy, getting ready to beat the crap out of the girlish boy.

Envy raised a thin brow in genuine surprise, before glaring at the short dumb blonde in irritation.

"You think a shrimp like you can take me?' It was more of a sarcastic statement then a question.

Ed almost outright lunged at Envy, yelling out a battle cry at the top of his lunges. Envy stood up balling his hand into a fist with his, "I'm gonna beat the crap out that dumbass" face on.

Luckily before things got violent and bloody, and the camp got sued by an overpaid lawyer representing a histerical mother; Armstrong grabbed the enraged chibi. Though he was having a difficult time with Edward squirming and foaming at the mouth like he was having siezure and was infected by rabies.

While that was happening Greed did not bother to lift up a finger, or even try to calm things down. A small chuckle emitted from his throat,"_Didn't think this would happen, oh well, who knew that boy had it in 'em to challenge Envy?"_Greed glanced to his side, Alphonse had his hand to head, looking like he was getting ready to die from shame. "_Looks like he was right, his brother really is_ sensitive_ about his hieght, he may provide to be a fun distraction when I or the other kids get bored, hehe..."_

Because of Ed's petite frame he was eventualy able to squirm out of Armstrongs grasp. As Edward reached Envy, he didn't hear a faint "_whoosh_" sound over the cheering crowd now goading the two campers on. However he did feel something very hard hit him in the back of his head, like metal, like...a wrench. His head fell forward, only to connect with Envy's fist.

Ever heard the expression that you see "_stars_" when your hit really hard? Well Edward saw the whole Universe that day on the bus.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

A/N: few! longest chapter i've ever writen! hope you liked it, sorry it took so long to update. and uh if you thought that was funny wait untill ed meets roy, or Russel, or siren! mwahaha!


	3. Welcome to Camp Green Wood

(Chapter 3) Welcome To Camp Green Wood

A/N: Hopefully this will be a long chapter, and things are gonna get little angstyand definatley more violent but i'll try to lighten it up with some humor along the way, and my writing style might change a bit, i wanted to add more details. And sorry I took so long 4 the update, i went on vacation for two weeks, and had to study for tests, and had writers block for 3 months, and still am getting serious writers block, so uh yeah. plus i dont't have spell check. T-T

_**Warnings**_perverseness, language, violence,...ect...

disclaimer...fma don't belong to me...

-List of characters from anime

Riza -assistant director,

Roy Mustang-Assistant Director

Maes hughes-assistant director/ camp photographer

The Fuhrer, Bradley-Camp Director/owner

Alex Louis Armstrong-Counselor

Lust-Counselor

Gluttony-RC

Envy-Camper

Wrath-Camper

Greed-Counselor

Russel Tringham-C.I.T.

Fletcher Trigham-Camper

Sloth-Office manger

Winry-Camper

Rose-Camper

Psiren-Camp Nurse

Sciezka-Assistant Nurse

and more minor charactors...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Where am I? and why do I have a..." Edward Elric was currently floating slowly down in a vast space of ever changing colors. He was also currently whearing a blue dress on, had a bow in his hair, and white stockings. "Shit, don't tell me I'm dreaming of..." _

_Just then Ed landed in a pink hallway, and saw a white rabbit skitter off. "Why me? let me guess, I gotta follow the rabbit down the hole?" Ed sighed and proceeded to follow the furry creature. _

_He ended up in a room with only one small door, and a table with some cookies. Strangly the cookies were wrench shaped. Then he felt a faint throb in the back of his head, like just looking at the cookies was enouph to hurt. He decided not to eat the strange pastries. Unlike Alice, Edward was not stupid. _

_He opened the small door, only to open another, and another, and another, untill the final door was barely large enouph for him to squeeze through. On the other side he glimpsed the white rabbit again, only this time he had a better look. The rabbit seemed to hold a strange resemblance to Alphonse. Ed then spotted a large bird and other creatures running around in an endless circle. "Oh no, I ain't gonna go throught that!" And he didn't, Edward even didn't bother to stop when he saw tweedle dee, and tweedle dum bouncing around a log. _

_"This is the wierdest, and most mentaly disturbed dream I have ever had." Ed thought as he made his way through the woods. He stoped when he heard music, he looked over a bush to find another rabbit, and what appeared to be his mother in a large green hat. _

_"Oh Edward darling! Come have some tea!"Trisha the mad hatter waved to Ed. The rabbit that was with her grinned at him madly. _

_"Hell no." Is the only thing Ed said before he bolted out of the demented tea party. Finaly Ed was lost, and leaned against a tree for a moment of rest. Then he heard a whimsical laugh, followed by a floating grin. The teeth happened to be abnormaly sharp. The eyes covered by sunglasses. "Oh, poor thing, is the little boy lost?" Greed asked as he lounged in the tree, a fluffy striped tail swaying about. _

_"This takes wrong to a whole new level..."Ed muttered to himself. _

_"You think this is strange? you haven't seen anything yet." Greed gestured then to a door that wasn't there before. _

_Ed hesistantly aproached the door, he could see a laberinth on the other side. He walked in, then got attacked by Winry dressed up as an ace of spades, and Rose as the three of clubs. _

_"Hey! what do you think your doing?"Ed was struggling to get free, but then emediatly stoped when Winry pulled out a wrench. _

_"Were taking you to the Queen."Winry said to Ed while holding the wrench in her hand tightley. Ed gulped and decided not to ask anymore questions. _

_They walked him to an open area where they saw a figure in black and red, with a golden crown. The Queen's back was facing Ed. Winry and Rose pushed him to his knees, he saw the Queen had long green hair. "Green hair? where have I..."Ed pondered for a moment before the royal "heighness" turned around. _

_"Well if it isn't Edward Elric, or should I say Edwina Elric?"Envy motioned mockingly at Edwards attire. _

_"You should speak for your self! your the one in a skirt calling __**himself**__ a Queen!" Ed snapped at Envy. _

_Envy's eyes narrowed."What'd you say chibi?"_

_"WHO YOU CALL'IN SO SMALL A RAIN DROP COULD DROWN!?"_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

The sudden outburst from the seemingly unconscious boy caused Envy to jerk suddenly in his chair. The feeble legs of the old seat easily bent to one side and Envy toppled over rather ungracefully.

"**What the fuck?!" **Envy snapped his head in the direction of the blonde boy. Said blonde boy simpley rolled over in the cotton sheets and continued to snore slightley as though nothing happened.

Envy glared.

"_Why did I ever agree to watch over this little bratt?" _Getting up from his place on the floor, knuckles white from the tight fist that was forming, Envy resisted the over-whelming urge to strangle the height challenged boy. Instead he took a **deep** breath and sneered as he got an idea. "_Oh yes... I remember now. Wanted some alone time to teach the newbie just why no one challenges me." _Stepping onto the thin mattrice; the added weight making the old springs creek in protest, Envy loomed over Ed's sleeping form.

"_Shorty, your gonna learn...the hard way."_

Smirking with a glint in his eye, Envy brought his leg back, and swung. His right combat boot connected with Ed's back with a dull "thump". Ed's eyes shot open, pain spiked through his back. His head slamed into the wooden floor. His body shook involuntarily from the shock of waking up to pain, his head pulsed and throbed. He was aware of a weight on the small of his back, pinning him to the floor.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" A sarcastic voice from behind him purred. Ed's jaw clenched painfully as he registered exactley who the vioce belonged to.

_Envy_

"**What the fuck is your problem?!**" The boy's rage only made Envy smile in satisfaction,"Aww, is the chibi in that time of the month?""WHO YOU CALL'IN A LITTLE GIRL!?" Envy rolled his eyes, "Your the one who said it." Ed growled and squirmed underneath Envy in an attempt to get free, he twisted and strained; he bucked his hips while pounded his fists into the floor. Proping his head up with his palm and his elbow resting on his knee, Envy regarded the struggling boy beneath him in silent amusement. Ed's body stilled and relaxed for a moment._"Damn, Envys heavier than he looks..."_

"Oh? giving up already?" Ed heard a low chuckle and could practicaly _feel_ the smug smirk on Envy's face. "No way." Ed hissed under his breath. Envy quirked a brow in question, "Did you say something shor-"

Ed's muscles tensed, then his body twisted violently. Envy was thrown off and crumpled onto the floor.

While Envy was incapacitated, Ed pounced on the imoble form on the floor. Straddling slim hips and pulling Envy up by his shirt Ed growled out, "Don't think you can fuck with me pretty boy."

Envy's head snapped forward colliding with Ed's painfully, "I can and I will chibi." Was Envy's snide comeback as he grabbed a hand that was fisted around his shirt and twisted. Ed shouted in pain and was then slamed onto his back with Envy inbetween his legs. Envy smirked in the brief victory before he felt a hard fist connect with his jaw...

oOoOo

Sciezka scurried down the hall way of the Camp's medical Cabin; Her small heals clicking all the way.

A rathor large stack of papers was balanced in her arms, unforntunaley the stack of documents was so tall it blocked her view of where she was going.

Her neck craned this way and that to see behind the documents, without much success. Fortunatley, she had a photographic memory and was heading in the right direction. But the thick rimmed glasses she wore slipped down her nose and wobbled unsteadily on her face. With her vision distorted she became unsteady on her feet.

"Uh-oh!"

Attempting to put her glasses back in place without using her hands only cause her to become more disoriented before her ankle rolled unaturaly to the side; and down she went along with all the papers.

"Oww ow ow..."Sciezka rubbed her sore bottom and ankle while trying to find her glasses. Finding them right next to her she slipped them on and began to collect the documents.

Frowning Sciezka grabbed a sheet of paper near a door. "Psiren's gonna be angry with me..._sigh_."Sciezka muttered quietly to herself . She paused as she heard a muffled sound from behind it. She quitley put her ear to the worn wood, "_PantPant grrr...Thump...AGGHH!"_

"_Whats going on in there?! Isn't that where Edward Elric is resting?" _Scieska slowly raised from the floor and peeked inside the room.

"Mr.Elric? what are you do..."

Envy and Ed snapped their heads up in unisen while paused in their fight.

"...ing"

There they were, on the floor, panting, flushed, with Envy inbetween Ed's legs.

"OH MY!" The assistant nurse threw her hands up to cover her blushing face.

"Um...I-I didn't meen t-to interrupt..."Scieska managed to blurt out before bolting out the door.

"Hey!, wait!..t-this,..this isn't what you think!" Ed shouted desperatley after her even though she was already gone.

Ed and Envy exchanged glances. Ed glared, Envy smiled.

_One hour later..._

Ed glanced down at his arms, there were several finger shaped bruises. He hissed when he touched the tender area behind his head from the rude awakening that Envy had so _generously_ bestowed upon him.

"_Damn you Envy..."_

He groaned._"_This is gonna be a looong summer_." _

"Damn right it is!"

Ed's head snapped to his left, eyes glaring at the familiar form of Greed. "What do **you** want?" Greed shook his head, hands raised in defense."Tsk, tsk...now is that any way to greet your cabin counselor?"

Ed's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "WHAT!?"

Greed put a hand over his heart and eyes fieghning tears. "Oh Edward! you realy don't want me as your counselor?"

"HELL NO!"

Greed chuckled at Edward's horror. "Hey kid, just joking, im not realy gonna be your counselor."

Ed let out a relieved sigh.

"Armstrong is."

oOoOo

_Another hour later..._

After nearly experiencing cardiac arrest and nearly giving Sciezka cardiac arrest, Edward lay on his back, eyes closed doing deep breathing excersizes. (as ordered by the camp therapist.)

The door slowly opened, and Scieska peeked in."Um...Mr. Elric?"

Ed opened his eyes and turned to look at the timide nurse. Smiling gently he said, "You can just call me Ed."

Scieska smiled in return, "Ok Mr.-...I meen Ed." Absently pulling back a stray hair, Scieska continued,"Siren said your well enough to go to your cabin and put your stuff away, but she wants you to check on you after diner."

"_Ugh...I don't wanna see the rest of the camp..."_ Ed thought to himself before replying, "Ok."

"Well,...I hope you feel better. Your duffel bag is in the office."Scieska said while closing the door behind her.

Ed couldn't help but smile, "_She's nice." _

"And, the only person who I don't hate in this camp..."Ed muttered to himself.

oOoOo

Dragging his red duffel bag along the ground, Ed strolled toward his cabin across the field. Noticing for the first time how peaceful Camp Green Wood was well, surprising. Everything was lush and green, with the lake to his left glistening with the afternoon sun. The air was fresh and carried a mild scent of pine.

"_Maybe this place __**won't**__ be a living nightmare..." _With some hope Ed pulled out a piece of paper in his pocket that had his cabin number on it. "_Hm..lets see cabin number 9." _Ed looked around noticing the numbers were very small on the cabins but, also noticed big, brightly painted words obove the cabin number. Cabin 3, Funky Town!, Cabin 5, Bloomies!, Cabin 7, Paradise!

_"Wtf 's up with these stupid names?!" _

Ed did a double take, glancing back on the number on the sheet and back at the number on a cabin.

_"Oh no..."_

Cabin 9, **Utopia! **

oOoOo

A/n: so did you like it? was it worth the wait? i think the next chapter should come quicker, ya know w/ summer coming along and everything.


	4. Hello EveryBody

Hello Everybody

A/N: woot! chapter 4! this chapter's gonna be longer than usual..Yay!..this stories mood, and the way its written is gonna change a bit, cause im getting better at writting...i hope...also its gonna get a little more serious as it progresses..anyway.i wanted to introduce more people in this chapter, alot will be going on,...and i think I'll finaly start turning this fic into a yaoi...

Disclaimer; yeah...fma isn't mine

Warnings: um more violence...language...harrassment...violence...mild...lime...ect...

oOoOo

Ed grabbed a handfull of t-shirts, sweaters and pants then shoved them roughly inside wooden draws. Grabing another handfull of something without looking back, he dumped a variety of items on the top of his clothing draws. "_Hmm...lets see, Rubik's cube...summer reading...cross-word puzzles...underwear..."_

Reaching around in his duffel bag again Ed snatched up a few of his SpiderMan comics. He carefully slipped them under his piles of clothing after chaste kiss to the glossy cover.

"My _precious_..."

His eyes darted around searching the cabin to make sure it was empty, he wiped his brow and sighed,"_Glad no one heard that..."_

Continuing to unpack while completly oblivious to the small camper in the corner cowering in fear; Ed heard a familiar booming voice outside of the cabin.

He stiffined. "_Oh god...not __**him**__."_

As the boisterous vioce got louder, another vioce but more formal, mixed with it. The pair of foot-falls stoped followed by three sharp knocks on the door. Ed gulped and hesitantly got up on his feet. "_Breathing exercises, remember the breathing exercises..." _Before Ed managed a step forward, the door squeeked open. A man with short black hair, dark eyes and an air of superiority stepped in gracefuly.

Ed disliked him already.

The man put on a very practiced business-like smile, which was only a slight upward curve of his thin lips. "Greetings Mr. Elric, I trust you are making yourself comfortable?"

Edward frowned at the man's leisureness and authority, he eyed the man suspiciously,"Yeah...guess so, who wants to know?"

"Ah, My apologise. I am the Assistant Camp Director of Camp GreenWood, Roy Mustang." Roy stretched out a gloved hand, Ed shook it firmly.

_"Mustang eh?...wonder how much horse power he has..."_Ed chuckled inwardley at his own joke. Roy did not miss the glint of mirth in Ed's golden eyes and felt his own narrow.

Ed glanced down at Roy's immaculate white gloves and quirked a brow.

"_Heard on the radio it'd be 90 degrees all week..."_

"So, _Mr. Mustang_, why exactly are you here?" Ed's voice drawled out slowly.

Armstrong's blue eyes widened as he sputtered at blonde's rudeness. "Edward! I am most dissapointed in you! Do not talk to the Assistant Camp Director in such a rude-"Roy interuppted the man's rant by placing a gentle hand on his bulking arm. "No harm done Armstrong, Edward was just asking a question."Roy flashed a picture perfect smile toward Ed.

"_Damn punk...no respect for his superiors."_

"I'm here to make sure your alright, after all you had a rather rough intoduction to Camp GreenWood."Roy's voice was boredering on mocking as he stared intently at Edward.

_"Oh...think your funny old man?"_

Ed smirked,"Damn right! Why, I should sue this camp for everything its got... nearly died from the head trauma and cardiac arrest!"

Roy's smile faltered as he felt a muscle twitch near his eye. _"Why that little smart-ass..." _

He couphed to cover up a sneer,"I sincerly apologise for your toubles. I assure you, the rest of your stay will be most _enjoyable_."

Ed stared skepticaly and rolled his eyes as far back as they could go. "_ough..."_

Roy bite his cheek... hard. "Well, I must be going back to the office, visite anytime you have concerns."

_"So that I may strangle you while were alone...and dump the body in the lake...and-"_

With his violent thoughts Mustang swiveld on his heal and quickly exited, slaming the door uneccecarily hard.

Ed snorted."_Great,...another bastard I have to be harrassed by on a daily basis..."_

Armstrong winced when the door slammed then sighed half in relief now all the tension in the cabin dissapated,"Edward...I know Mustang is a difficult man but, he cares deeply for the well being of his campers."

"..."

After the uncharacteristicaly normal statement, the robust man began to glitter as he flexed his muscles and posed stretching the cotton shirt he had on,"He is most noble! For children are the key to the future!"

Ed cringed and attempted to ignore the bald man's bulging muscles while kicking his empty duffel bag under his bed. Ed's body sagged as he colapsed onto his bed; face buried in his pillow. He vaguely heard Armstron picking up a piece of paper, "I think this name-tag fell off the top bunk..."

_"Who cares?"_ Ed thought sleepily,_"Just leave already..."_

"Looks like Envy's your bunk-mate."

oOoOoOo

"Ahh-chooo!" Envy sniffed and wiped his nose roughly. The line of chatting campers abruptley stoped when they heard the almost _cute_ high-pitched sneeze come from the dark skinny figure. A few girls began to giggle quietly behind their hands.

Envy looked up from his long ebony hair and proceeded to death glare everyone. "What's so funny, huh?"

All _almost_ cuteness aside, Envy's brooding and dark aura came back full force and everyone who wasn't suicidal fell silent. Stepping inside the dining hall Envy poured some chicken noodle soup for himself and grabbed a few heart-shaped cookies with smiley-faces on them.

No-one dared to giggle this time, except Wrath, who got a black eye and had to go to the nurse.

oOoOoOo

After a thorough examination by a docter and a long session with a sychologist, Edward was deemed healthy enough to go to dinner. He would have gladley gone on the short walk by himself but, Sceiska insisted he be escorted by someone, for his own health and especialy for her health.

And that someone had to be a very creepy someone named Wrath; who had reminded Ed entirely too much of Envy and apparently got a black eye from laughing at Envy's dinner selections. Go figure.

Ed sighed inwardly and glanced at his _escorte_, he was pale and thin, very thin. He looked downright sickly, not to mention the black eye that just finished the whole, 'Abandoned orphan look'. Ed felt like **he** should be the one escorting him, not the other way around.

Taking another look at the boy clad in black in the summer, Ed thought to himself, "_This place should be called, Camp Seven Deadly Sins." _Chuckling at his thoughts again Ed failed to notice Wrath looking at him.

Their eye's met and Wrath smiled, a slow blush crept up on his pale cheeks. Ed quirked a brow, _"Crap...don't tell me this kid..._likes_ me."_He walked a bit faster trying to make some distance between him and the blushing boy beside him. Wrath took notice and simply walked faster too.

Ed increased his strides again, almost in a light jogg, Wrath followed suit. Ed began to panic as he started to walk in zig-zags, Wrath followed him like a shadow. Both boys were soon in full sprint toward the Dining Hall, Wrath never being too far behind Ed. Finaly reaching the dining hall, Ed ran up the wooden steps two by two panting hard. He hid himself behind a corner trying to catch his breath. But all too soon the seemingly sickly boy caught up in no time, his breathing regular and not at all labored.

Wrath smiled and poked Ed's nose,"Gotch'a!"

Ed sputtered with a loss for words, blinking disbelievingly at the pale boy infront of him. "WHA?.."

Wrath's smile widened,"That was fun, but you should exercise more, you're realy slow..."Wrath paused as he turned to enter the dining hall,"Oh and you should get out more, your kinda' pale. "

oOoOoOo

Envy wolfed down the last of his meal and took a gulp of water. He casually tossed his dish and silverwear into the plastic bins beside his table. A few of his companions who bothered to notice muttered a, 'later' or 'see ya'

Without turning around Envy waved dissmisivley,"Later bastards."

oOoOoOo

Ed fumed and proceeded to death glare Wrath, who didn't seem to notice or didn't care. Ed glanced at the trays food lined up cafeteria style.

_"That little brat...he wasn't even out of breath!"_

Ed skimmed the silver table dissmising almost everything on there, he had suddenly lost his appetite.

"_The nerve of that skinny pale little...ooh? Is that chicken noodle soup soup?"_

Ed gingerly grabed a bowl, his appetite suddenly coming back. Wrath took notice and giggled behind his hand.

"That's what Envy got."

"..." Ed paused mid-pour.

_SMACK!_

"OW!"Wrath clutched the back of his head, a large bump was forming rapidly.

oOoOoOo

Envy: "Ahh-choo!"

oOoOoOo

Edward took a seat on a relatively empty table. He dipped a cracker into the steaming broth, stirring a little. He took a bite savoring the texture and taste.

He heard someone sit down across from him.

"Biggg...brotherrr..."

"Hmm?"Looking up with mouth full of food he saw Alphonse clad in a poncho with scuba gear on his back.

_"Ohh boy..."_

"Psst..."Alphonse glanced about quickly, as though he was going to tell Ed a secret.

"I heard the evening activity involved _water_."

_...Sweat Drop..._

"Uhh...I don't think you need all that-"

Alphonse looked up quickly, spotting someone he knows he waved dramaticaly at them with both hands, scuba gear falling off as he jumped up and down.

_"...How is it were related again?"_

Ed covered his face in shame, maybe no one would notice him?

"Ed! Is that you?"

_...crap!..._

Turning around slowly, Ed came face to face with...Winry...and?

"Ed, it is you! Sorry about the bus ride...guess I lost my temper..."Winry giggled nervously, scratching the back of her head with one arm. Ed looked at her other arm that was currently linked with a tall blonde haired boy who sported a smug aura about him.

_"Great...__**another**__ smug bastard..."_

"Hey there,"The smug blonde boy offered a hand shake.

Ed glared ignoring the offered hand,"Hey there yourself..."

The blonde boy didn't seem surprised by his actions and put his hand in his pocket instead. "Winry's told me alot about you...but..."

Ed rested his head in his hand, trying to muster up the most sarcastic voice he could, "Ohh realy? Shame...I realy wanna know something about you..."

The blonde boy smirked, a glint of amusement in his eyes."The name's Trevor..." Trevor eyed Ed in a condesceding fashion. "Whenever Winry talks about you...I always imagine someone...tall..."

"WHOSE SMALL ENOUPGH TO FIT THROUGH A NEEDLE???!!!!"

While Ed was trying to claw out Trevor's eyes, Alphonse was sprawled over the table trying to holding him down. "Ed! That's not what he said!"

Trevor stared at Ed in surprise before turning to Winry,"So he realy is _sensitive_ about his height."

Winry sighed and nodded while looking through her bag for a wrench. As soon as Ed glimpsed something metalic in Winry's hands he froze.

As Rose was coming back from the bathroom she stared at the seen before her, Ed had one foot on the table, the other one bent and poised to kick someone, and his arms stretched out with his fingers bent inward. Alphonse was behind him on the table, arms wraped around Ed's middle. Winry had her wrench almost pulled out of her bag, and Trevor...was trying hard not to snicker, or rather burst out laughing, and the whole Dining Hall seemed to have gone silent.

"What did I miss?"

It was then the whole Dining Hall burst out laughing, even the staff, especialy Greed.

Ed sagged back on the table, a pout on his face as he tried to ignore the laughter all around him. Alphonse sat back down as well, a worried expression on his face.

Winry glared at Ed, wondering why she knew him.

oOoOoOo

Rose turned toward Winry,"Is Edward alright? He hasn't moved in twenty minutes."

Winry waved dissmislivly at Rose,"Yeah, he's fine...don't stare at him."She continued to chat about everything and nothing with Trevor, he seemed to just nod politley at the right times, while taking bites of his sandwhich.

His little brither Fletcher was seated across the table with Alphonse. The blonde boy dunked his bread in his tomato soup, while Alphonse chewed on animal crackers.

Ed still sat, his back at the table, a deep frown on his face, with brows knitted together. He winced everytime Winry giggled at something, in the corner of his eye he saw her all over Trever.

"_What's so great about him?Just cause he's a few inches t-taller than me?"_

A table next to Ed's, Greed sat with Lust and Gluttony, his eyes fixed on Ed. He saw Ed's glare toward Trevor, and chuckled.

Lust eyed Greed for a moment,"What are you snickering about?"

He grinned, showing off his abnormaly sharp teeth,"Noth'in."Even as he said this, Greed grabbed his spoon, scooped some peas on it and pulled it back, aiming for Ed.

They flew across tables, some hitting other people, but three managed to hit Ed's forehead. Greed quickly turned around, feighning innocence.

Ed snapped his head up suddenly, glaring at who ever just chucked peas at him, he _**hated**_ peas. His eyes settled on Trevor who was eating a few peas off Winry's plate.

His eyes narrowed,"Bastard..." Ed turned around grabing a few of his crackers, he broke a few, dipping some of them in his soup. He placed a few on his palm before flicking them toward Trevor. Some broth got in his hair, but most of the crackers landed on Winry's jeans.

_"Uh...oh..."_

Winry looked down when she felt somethings warm on her pants. "Wha?...crackers, who the hell?!"

Her gaze went to Ed and his soup, a few crackers were still in the plastic bags around his bowl. She growled low in her throat, "How dare he, these are new!"

She snatched Trevors sandwich from his hands threw it toward Ed. He ducked when he saw it from the corner of his eye. The sandwhich smacked Armstrong in the back of his head, mustard caked in the curl of his hair.

Ed and Winry glared at eachother,"THIS IS YOUR FALT!"

The robust man stood up abruptely grabbing and crushing the sandwhich in his hand. "**This is an outrage! Little childen should not be throwing their food like wild anim-"**

_SPLAT!_

A glob of mashed potatoes hit Armstrong's newly pressed shirt.

The Dining hall went silent for a moment... then...

**FOOD FIGHT!!!**

Several campers simultaniously shouted the two words that would envoke complete chaos in the Dining Hall.

Grape Juice was splashed all over Winry's white shirt and the floor."AHHHHHHHHH!" Winry shrieked in horror as her favorite blouse was ruined. The floor went slippery with the grape juice making several campers,(And Roy) trip. "$$!"Roy cursed as he fell down rather ungracefully on his face.

Vedgtables and fruit were thrown like baseballs, in which Armstrong volley'd them back while shouting,"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE! STOP THIS AT ONCE!". Hot soup got poured down Trevors shirt.(Courtesy of Ed)."YOU ARE SO DEAD LITTLE MAN!"

"WHO'S SMALLER THAN A CRUMB!!??"

In retaliation, Trevor grabbed hold of some chacolate cake,( That would have been surved for desert) and rubbed it in Ed's hair and face. "BASTARD!!!" Winry still angry about her shirt threw her wrench blindly into the fray.(Hiting Roy's head, whom just got up after triping.)"$#$!"Roy fell down again.

Aphonse and Fletcher hunkered down under the umbrella they brought for the evening activity.(Which was sure to be cancelled.) "Hey Alphonse?"Fletcher turned toward the still scuba clad boy,"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you brought all this umbrella."Fletcher smiled.

"Thanks."

Out side the Dining Hall laughter and screaming could be heard along with a very loud cackling.(Greed.)Lust sighed and rubbed her temples,"Idiots." Then proceeded to hide underneath the table, while Gluttony attempted to catch as much food in his mouth as possible. "Yay! More food!"

It was a looong night...with no desert.

oOoOoOo

Envy looked up from his magazine a moment and yawned as he thought to himself, "_Did I hear screaming?"_

He put a hand to his ear and strained to listen,"_Hmm...nope."_

And with that he turned the lights off the cabin and went to sleep.

oOoOoOo

A/N: wow, that was unusualy long for me...sooo uhh like it?" oh i know i said i'd start turing this thing into a yoai, but i liked the way this chapter ended, and it didn't go exactley to plan, but next chapter I plan on doing something...alright?


End file.
